Nyotalia: Song of Apology
by Everything.I.Wrote
Summary: I'll start off by saying that I h8 this couple, but a certain author lost a bet so I had to write it up. This was suppose to be a Fem!England and Fem!France story. Oh well, please do tell if this should be rated M or not for the language.


**I lost the bet and now I'm paying the price for it. -hates this couple with a passion-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia**

**Couple: -gags- Fem! Austria (Rose)xFem! Germany****(Leah)**

** _Setting:A bar after a world conference meeting._**

"Rose, you hardly touch your wine," Leah said before gulping down some of her beer.

Rose, who seem to be more interested into finishing the song she was writing, fixed her eyes on the glass of red wine that was just sitting there on the table. Then, after a few minutes of staring at it, she turned eyes back to her papers before giving Leah a smart reply, "I won't drink it. Because of the penetrative smell of your beer, all I can taste is beer and I don't like beer. So, I just won't drink it. Now, if you don't mind, I would love to get back to my music _without_interruptions. Thank you."

Leah face instantly became bitter and tight unable to believe what Rose's excuse was for not drinking the wine that _SHE _bought exactly for Rose since that was what she wanted. Let me tell you now, it was very expensive wine too.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Leah replied with a hint of exasperation in her voice while gripping her glass of beer in order to relief some stress she had. "Do you HOW MUCH that wine cost me, well, do ya?"

"Well, since I see that you're that your hearing is terrible to when I said that I wanted to write without anymore interruptions," Rose began, "no, I don't know how much the beer cost you. But, in my defense, it was your fault for buying that penetrative smelling beer."

"What, I can't believe you just fit your mouth to say that!" Leah snapped gripping the glass so tightly that broke it causing a mess of glass and beer mix together. Rose instantly picked up her music in order for it to be saved from the beer moving freely on the table. The beer slid to the edges of the table and dripped off onto Leah's pants and Rose's dress. "My...beer."

"Ah, you clumsy ape!" Rose screamed jumping from behind the table quickly wiping the beer off her dress. "You got beer all over my brand new dress. Great! Now the smell is gonna come home with me! Thank you, Miss Leah! This is just beautiful."

"_She must die!_" Leah thought grinding her teeth roughly together.

"Well, don't be a rock just sitting there," Rose commanded in a sharp tone, "take me home this instant, I want to change!"

Leah (she was about ready to punch Rose out) calmly got out of her chair, grabbed her jacket and led Rose out the bar and into the car parked outside the bar.

_**Setting: Leah's home**_

"I really can't believe you did that," Rose said, still mad about what happened at the bar, walking down the hallway to join Leah in the living room, "not only can I still smell that revoking odor but you made me look like a fool in front of people."

When Rose finally reached the living room, she saw Leah sitting in a chair with a beer in one hand and other hand holding up her face. "Are seriously drinking that stuff again? You're unreal! Absolutely, posetively unreal!"

"Will you please shut up now?" Leah replied taking another sipping of beer. "I spent a pretty penny at that damn bar for you and you were too damn prissy to even drink the wine I treated you to!"

"I told you that it was your fault!" Rose answered sitting in a chair. "If you-"

"STOP FUCKING BLAMING ME!" Leah screamed popping right out of her seat and pinning Rose to hers. "You have _NO ONE _to blame but yourself! You were at a _GERMAN_ar for heaven sake! What did you expect! You've been living with me for months now! You know that I only order beer...or at least I tought I know! But noooo, you had to put on your bitchy self and cause a huge scene! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN?"

Quivering in fear, Rose couldn't answer the question but only stare at the furious Leah with tears and mouth open but no words. With a heavy sigh, Leah released Rose and ran upstairs to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"_Leah's right you know,_" Rose thought. "Y_ou must repay her...but how? I GOT IT!_"

The next morning came quickly, Leah was sleeping and was planning on sleeping the whole day since it was her day off. However that idea was quickly destroyed by the sounds of a piano playing in the room oppisite of hers. Grumbling in her and cursing underneath her breath, she knew it no other than Rose playing that piano. At her brink of her tolerance, she was at last rapid enough to lash out at Rose. She jumped out of bed and stomped her way to Rose's room. Kicking down Rose's bedroom door, Leah made her way inside and saw Rose just standing there as if she was waiting for her.

"Do you know what fucking time it is!" Leah asked her gripped into a fist and ready to swing.

"Indeed I do," Rose answered with a small smile, "it's time for me to give you my apology gift."

"That's exactly-wait-what?" Leah asked bewildered.

"Come, sit next to me," Rose said sitting on the bench in front of the piano. Leah, still very bewildered by Leah'sudden change of attitude, sat right next to Rose and watched as she played. The song went on for a full ten minutes before concluding with mixute of high and low keys. "Done."

"That was...beautiful." Leah said softly for her rage had died down. "You written this for me? Why?"

"Because there was nothing else I could do to prove how sorry I am for last night," Rose said sadly hiding her tearful and remorseful face. "Even I had to admit that it way out of my character. I appreciate everything you have done for me and I'm so sorry for the stress I put you through. Perhaps, I am a bit spoil as you put it."

Leah smiled and wrapped her arm around Rose saying, "Oh Rose, what am I going to do with you?"

"Forgive me if you can," Rose suggested.

"I've already did," Leah answered giving Rose a small kiss on the forehead. Rose turned red and stared up into the "much soft than last night" eyes of Leah smiling happily before taking Leah's face and bringing it close enough to kiss.

"Ich liebe dich," Leah whispered into Rose's ear.

"R-really?" Rose asked.

"Always have and always will," Leah answered.

Rose held Leah tightly before touching lips with hers once more.

**THE END...finally!**

**_PS: Ich liebe dich = I love you in German_**


End file.
